<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi camino eres tú Hyung by Mahiceit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262126">Mi camino eres tú Hyung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahiceit/pseuds/Mahiceit'>Mahiceit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kpop - Fandom, Pentagon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom - Freeform, Love, M/M, OT8, Sex, Smut, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahiceit/pseuds/Mahiceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Por fin tienen un descanso merecido, ¿qué pasará con el tiempo libre que tienen en sus manos? ¿Se harán más unidos? </p>
<p>Una noche de tormenta<br/>¿Hui podrá demostrar su verdadero ser y seguir siendo aceptado por todos?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Yuto/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Jo Jinho | Jino &amp; Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Jung Wooseok/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Everyone, Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Yang Hongseok, Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Una noche de truenos y relámpagos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Es mi primer fanfic de pentagon, seguiré escribiendo más, pero por ahora esta es la introducción, prepárense porque después será OT7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El grupo Pentagon ya se encontraba tomando su merecido descanso después de filmar su último reality show, el cual se había terminado casi al anochecer, por lo que nuestros chicos ya se encontraban cansados pero satisfechos de haber realizado su mejor esfuerzo después de su comeback.</p><p>Cada uno de ellos decidió irse directo a dormir, mientras que Hui se había desplomado en su cuarto, el único que no compartía cuarto con ninguno de los demás pero tenía una cama más grande, o al menos eso decían ya que Hui era el segundo más pequeño en estatura.</p><p>En el apartamento de los chicos no se escuchaba ningún ruido excepto por la tormenta que se avecinaba, Wooseok el maknae gigante se había revuelto entre sus sabanas no estaba acostumbrado a los relámpagos a pesar de ser ya un adulto, seguía siendo el niño  consentido de sus hyungs, a pesar de todo siempre que el se encontraba aburrido los demás accedían a jugar con él. Por lo que se levantó adormilado y un poco asustado al abrir sus ojos y observó todo completamente a oscuras, tomó su almohada, la abrazó como si de un peluche se tratase y se dirigió por instinto al cuarto de Hui. </p><p><em>-Hyung-</em> decía Wooseok con su voz un poco temblorosa mientras abría la puerta del cuarto, por los relámpagos podía vislumbrar el pequeño cuerpo de Hui en la cama profundamente dormido, al escuchar el trueno Wooseok no tuvo de otra que correr descalzo y mover a su líder -<em>hyung hyung, ¿puedo dormir contigo?...tengo miedo-</em>, simplemente notaba como el mayor murmuraba algo pero no se entendía lo que decía mientras se hacía a un lado, por lo que se acurrucó a su lado mientras el otro decía -<em>todo está bien, no tienes que preocuparte-</em> ya un poco más despierto y se volteaba para abrazar a Wooseok como si se tratase de su almohada, un brazo por debajo de su nuca, y el otro abrazando su pecho, su pierna sobre el abdomen del menor, mientras le regalaba besitos en su cabeza y cachetes. </p><p>Wooseok tenía una percepción del mayor como un líder carismático, sonriente, que trataba de tranquilizarlos cuando era necesario, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por ellos porque a pesar de ser corto de estatura era quien daba la cara después de las presentaciones, tenía que esforzarse el doble para mantener las altas expectativas que tenía sobre él mismo y de los demás. Eso lo entendía el menor y ahora estar ahí siendo apapachado por su hyung era algo que lo hacia sentir feliz, tranquilo, e inclusive amado, era extraño sentir los labios del mayor dándole pequeños besos para calmarlo, por lo que se sentía un poco nervioso, ansioso, así que volteo para encarar a su hyung.</p><p>Hui por otra parte, estaba sorprendido pero su cuerpo estaba más cansado como para ponerse a analizar todo, así que simplemente se dedico a regalarle besos al otro mientras acariciaba su cabello, no fue hasta el momento que empezó a sentir una calidez bajo sus propios labios, era una sensación tierna, cálida, y de repente abrió sus ojos impresionado.</p><p>Wooseok estaba observándolo intensamente mientras que Hui se encontraba completamente avergonzado -<em>Huitik, no te detengas-</em> con su voz grave y un poco rasposa, sabía que estaba excitado, esto sorprendió al mayor quien prosiguió a continuar con un beso más profundo; labios chocando de manera más fogosa, el menor ya se encontraba con su cuerpo volteado hacia Hui para poder sentir ambos cuerpos completamente, lenguas entrelazándose, cuerpos chocando en busca del roce de piel, Wooseok no podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo pero sabia que quería hacer, tocar más a Hui, sentirlo, hacerlo suyo pero no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación de este tipo así qué dejo que él guiara completamente.</p><p>Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, el sueño se había ido, Hui no podía detenerse ahora -<em>deja que Huitik te haga sentir mejor- </em>no podía evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo y observar como se comenzaba a levantar y quitar su playera mientras aprisionaba con sus piernas el cuerpo de Wooseok quien estaba hechizado al ver esa faceta que jamás se había imaginado de su Hyung, por instinto lo jaló de la nuca para volver a profundizar el beso, esta vez más bruscamente, un beso necesitado, el menor mordía con una necesidad  excesiva sus labios, el saborear el interior de su boca introduciendo su lengua en el mayor mientras seguía presionando su mano sobre la nuca de Hui, ambos se encontraban agitados, excitados en búsqueda de respirar pero ninguno quería separarse hasta que el menor no pudo más y lo soltó -<em>si tan solo pudiera quitarte esto- </em>apuntaba el maknae al boxer de hui mientras se relamía los labios y mostraba su sonrisa más seductora, el mayor no hizo más que sonreír sensualmente mientras tomaba ambas manos de Wooseok y obligaba al menor a que apretara sus nalgas dentro del boxer, inmediatamente borró su sonrisa mientras se perdía totalmente ante los gestos que realizaba Huitik, ojos cerrados, cabeza echada hacia atrás, la boca entre abierta mientras gemía suavemente, pequeñas gotas se sudor comenzaban a brotar de su frente, mientras soltaba una sonrisa pícara <em>-necesitas mi ayuda?-</em> comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras sentía como el miembro de Wooseok comenzaba a despertar totalmente, desesperado el menor lo detuvo y lo único que pudo articular eran más sonidos guturales que palabras, desesperado por poder hacer suyo el cuerpo que tenia arriba, lo tomo de los hombros y lo tiro a la cama, quitándose magistralmente la ropa para quedar en las mismas condiciones que su hyung, lo sostuvo con mucha fuerza a tal grado de clavarle las uñas en su torso <em>-aaag... más- </em>hui no sabía que había logrado encender con esas pocas palabras, Wooseok completamente excitado, desesperado con esa mirada penetrante lo estaba devorando, sin ningún consentimiento se abalanzo a su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo, estaba completamente perdido ante los gemidos del mayor <em>-ah woo...Wooseok... deja que...te ayude-</em> se retorcía un poco del agarre del más alto, abriéndose de piernas ante él gimiendo nuevamente, apoyando sus pies en la cama masturbando su verga erecta con una mano y con la otra autopenetrandose, era un espectáculo tan seductor, entraba un dedo, el segundo dedo los movía circularmente mientras su espalda se arqueaba de placer, soltaba muchos gemidos que eran acallados por la lluvia, y Wooseok creyendo que es un sueño totalmente boquiabierto embelesado por aquella criatura que se estaba auto complaciendo ante el, no pudo evitar ver su propio miembro totalmente lubricado en su propio presemen, palpitando de lo erecto que se encontraba su verga, por ser tocado, acariciado, cedió ante sus impulsos, tomó desde los muslos a su líder completamente jadeando, agüitado y comenzó a penetrarlo con la punta de su pene lubricada <em>-Hui lo siento pero no pude evitarlo, eres demasiado sexy- </em>su voz era ronca, áspera <em>-prometo llenarte completamente de mi semen- </em>seguia besándolo insaciablemente</p><p>Hui por otro lado no sabia que pensar, se encontraba totalmente perdido ante la longuitud de su miembro, sentía como las paredes anales eran completamente cubiertas por el grosor de su miembro, eran unas embestidas duras pero lentas, escuchaba claramente como su verga entraba y salía de su ano, como las manos de Wooseok se entrelazaban con las de el y el movimiento de las caderas aumentaba, cada que aumentaba la velocidad se podia escuchar claramente las embestidas, el golpeteo de las caderas contra las nalgas de Hui quien se encontraba completamente babeando de placer, era una escena impresionante, el líder totalmente ido, lleno de placer, mientras que el menor estaba completamente concentrado, con la fuerza que tenia lo abrazó y lo acomodo que se encontrara encima de el, <em>-Hyung, quiero...que...te montes sobre mi verga- </em>fue la última oración que dio y el mayor sin decir nada, comenzó a levantarse poco a poco para dejarse caer libremente, Wooseok observando plácidamente como entraba y salía su miembro en un cuerpo tan pequeño, era algo digno de admirar, se encontraba orgulloso de su miembro, era largo, la punta rosada y pequeña para después volverse gruesa hasta la base.</p><p><em>-ahh si, que rico…me gusta...me  encanta sentir como llenas mi culo- </em>Hui seguía penetrandose cada vez más y Wooseok se sentía en el cielo, sentía como empezaba a sentir que pronto se correría, así que tomó de sorpresa la cadera de su hyung e hizo que su verga lo penetrara hasta el fondo colocando bien sus pies en el colchón Wooseok comenzó a embestirlo, hui no dejaba de gemir, cayendo completamente sobre el menor dejándose penetrar libremente <em>-Wooseok...m-aas, me corroooo, me corrooo- </em>sentía como el semen de su hyung se espacia en estomago mientras el se corria dentro de Hui, llenándolo completamente por su semen caliente. </p><p><em>-hyung- </em>Wooseok buscaba ver el rostro de su líder el cual se encontraba haciendo pucheros <em>-eres muy adorable...te amo- le dio un ultimo beso en los labios, y terminaron acurrucándose uno con el otro </em><em>-Yo siempre soy adorable y también te amo, los amo a todos- </em>decía con una carita somnolienta mientras sonreía y terminaba de acomodarse en la cama. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cautivados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Segundo capítulo, muchas gracias por leer, si gustan darme retroalimentación se los agradeceré mucho, y si les gusta mis escritos compártanlo a todas las universe o a quienes sean fans de estos fanfics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya se escuchaban las risas y los gritos de los chicos de pentagon, significaba una sola cosa: su descanso ya había comenzado, al fin podrían estar juntos y poder comer en el mismo dormitorio. </p><p>Wooseok fue el primero en levantarse de la cama, todavía adormilado, con su cabello rosa completamente alborotado, se rascó la nuca y volteó a su lado, Hui por otra parte seguía acostado a pesar de que se escuchaba el ruido de los demás afuera, parecía que seguía durmiendo; sin más Wooseok tomó su pijama que se encontraba regada, su almohada y antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, miró a su hyung y le dio un beso en el cachete.</p><p>Los demás miembros se encontraban bromeando y jugando entre risas, los cuartos de cada uno de ellos se encontraban allegados por lo cual al abrir la puerta podías ver el cuarto del otro, para mal o buen momento cuándo  abrió la puerta con la mirada baja, las risas se detuvieron.</p><p><em>-ehhh alguien pasó la noche con hyung- </em>Yuto se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras los demás volteaban para ver a un Wooseok completamente desalineado y sin ropa, Wooseok por su parte se puso derecho, miro a todos y sonrió <em>-ah buenos días, sí fue inimaginable- </em>mientras se retiraba a tomarse una ducha; por otra parte Hui había escuchado el comentario de Yuto y la contestación del menor, sonrió para si mismo, hoy sería un día lleno de sorpresas, camino hacia la puerta, con su pijama mal puesta <em>-buenos dias chicos- </em>seguía sonriente Hui al ver como los demás lo miraban con curiosidad <em>-no creí que fueras capaz de ir por el más inocente- </em>dijo Jiho mientras sonreía sarcásticamente <em>-oh créeme yo no le invite al cuarto, llegó rogando para que lo cuidara, y eso hice- </em>se recargaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados <em>-además ya sabemos que soy irresistible, no pueden evitarlo, yo sé que quieren un pedazo de mi-</em> comenzaba a ponerse rojo y a reír a carcajadas, no podía ser serio, su personalidad se lo impedía y con esa risa el ambiente volvió a la normalidad mientras los demás también acompañaban las risas del mayor. </p><p><em>-si me disculpan iré a darme una ducha- </em>sin tomar importancia al comentario de los demás diciendo que Wooseok había entrado primero, se encamino a la regadera, efectivamente el menor se encontraba cantando en la ducha sin darle importancia a sus alrededores, el pequeño Hui se había escabullido con éxito dentro, lo único que faltaba era adentrarse junto con Wooseok a la regadera, se armó de valor ya que normalmente no haría eso y además de que la noche ayudaba con la intimidad pero ahora se encontraba nervioso, e inclusive ansioso ¿Qué cara pondrá el menor?, ¿se sorprenderá de verlo?</p><p>El agua golpeaba su cuerpo desnudo, la calidez que sentía lo hacia relajarse, que sus hyungs lo vieran salir del cuarto de Hui había sido algo sorpresivo para él pero se encontraba tranquilo, los demás sabían lo adorable que era, y a veces les regalaba besos, los abrazos era casi siempre, él sabía lo tierno y coqueto que podía ser Hui y al vivir juntos no podía evitarse enamorarse de cada uno de los miembros del grupo, cada uno tenía un atractivo único que los hacía ser especiales. -<em>¿Hyung?- </em>Wooseok miraba hacia abajo, el mayor estaba enfrente de el, arrodillado dispuesto a realizar una felacion <em>-Buenos días, ¿me extrañaste?- </em>mostraba una hermosa sonrisa mientras tomaba el miembro flácido de su compañero y comenzaba a masajearlo a un ritmo lento, Hui observaba la reacción del más alto, la sorpresa en sus ojos y después a su toque como los cerraba con fuerza, dejando salir de sus labios sonidos guturales de placer, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, era un espectáculo para Hui que al seguir contemplándolo decidió lamer la cabeza del miembro, con movimientos circulares alrededor de el, chupaba la cabeza del glande; el baño se llenaba de sonidos sucios, retumbando una y otra vez como eco, la boca magistral de Hui hacia que el menor diera espasmos de vez en cuando <em>-Hui déjame penetrar tu boca, es deliciosa- </em>Wooseok lo miraba con mucha lujuria, ver al mayor a sus pies dándole una mamada inigualable, no sabía cuando había sido la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto de una felación que lo tenía completamente tonto, sin dejar que el mayor contestase lo tomó de la nuca con ambas manos y comenzó a penetrarlo, podía escuchar como Hui engullía valientemente su miembro duro, entraba y salía completamente, era la primera vez que trataba brusco al mayor, pero sabía que lo toleraría, o al menos eso pensaba, de igual manera estaba dispuesto a recibir el regaño, al fin y al cabo estaba disfrutando de aquella cavidad bucal completamente húmeda y viscosa, una y otra vez hasta que comenzó a sentir la necesidad de correrse <em>-me...me vengo ughhh-</em> su semen no iba a ser desperdiciado por lo que sujeto fuertemente la nuca del otro para que no se quitara y dejo que su semilla la tragara toda. </p><p><em>-¿Te encuentras bien?-</em> el mayor se encontraba tosiendo un poco mientras se levantaba y podía observar que sus ojos estaban llorosos, sus labios completamente rojos e hinchados, en la comisura se podia ver como caía un hilo de baba <em>-estoy mejor que nunca Wooseok- </em>lo jalo del brazo y se puso de puntas para darle un beso en los labios <em>—terminemos de bañarnos y vayamos a la cocina, los demás deben de estarnos esperando-</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Mientras tanto</span>
</p><p> </p><p>-Jinhooo, abrazameeeeee- Kino a veces podía ser muy necesitado, le gustaba que le prestaran atención pero Jiho se encontraba distraído al solo imaginarse a aquellos 2 realizando aquel acto, claro, esos pensamientos se los guardaba para sí, pero sabía que los demás lo pensaban desde que vieron salir al más chico de la habitación <em>-Ya voy, tranquilo- </em>se abrazó de kino y podia ver a los demás pensativos, todos se encontraban en la sala del departamento, Hongseok sentado en el sofá mientras que Yuto había decidido sentarse en sus piernas, Yeoone siendo abrazado por Shiwon que parecía un poco molesto, Jinho sabía que estaban todos pensativos por lo que habían presenciado, ¿cómo no imaginar al líder completamente desnudo, disfrutando del sexo?, sin olvidar los sonidos guturales del menor que hace unos minutos se habían escuchado fuera del baño, todos estaban ansiosos, excitados tratando de despejar su mente pero era imposible. </p><p>Hongseok se encontraba acariciando las piernas de Yuto, Yuto se encontraba recostado sobre el pecho de Hongseok mientras suspiraba forzosamente; Kino cargando fácilmente a Jinho mientras le daba besitos de piquito </p><p> </p><p>-ahh pero que he encontrado aquí- Hui aun con su toalla en la cintura los había observado desde hace unos minutos y le causaba un poco de gracia que era su culpa por ser completamente honesto con lo que había sucedido con Wooseok y que era consciente que había sido escuchado por los demás. Los demás trataban de guardar compostura pero ¿cómo podrían? Su líder, su modelo a seguir, aunque no lo dijeran, estaba enfrente de ellos solo con una toalla de baño, cada uno de ellos se encontraba cautivo, ver sus ojos, su piel tersa y suave al tacto, su cabello húmedo y el solo llevar una toalla encima lo hacía ver irresistible.</p><p> </p><p>Jinho se había acercado a Hui mientras le tomaba de la mano atrayendolo hacia la sala, observados por los demás se dedicó a besarlo tímidamente <em>-Si querías hacerlo, solo tenias que decirlo- </em>se sinceró Jinho consigo mismo diciéndole esas palabras mientras todavía tenia cerrado los ojos, y acariciándolo de los costados <em>-hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos, y has sido nuestro pilar, puedo decir por todos nosotros que te amamos a nuestra manera- </em>sonreía mientras ambos observaban como los demás se acercaban a ellos. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just do it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hui no puede negarse al placer que le proveen los demás miembros de Pentagon, y como buen líder también dará lo mejor de si.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Una disculpa, he estado modificando este capítulo cada que tengo chance, pero al fin lo he terminado, espero que a mis moots Universe les guste. NO OLVIDEN EL COMEBACK! HAY QUE HACER STREAM Y APOYAR A LOS CHICOOOOS.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinho se encontraba besando lentamente los labios de Hui, los demás observando desde sus respectivos lugares, "no puedo creer que estemos viendo a nuestros hyungs besarse" - Kino estaba totalmente sonrojado mientras tenía la boca abierta "es demasiado sexy" Shiwon no dejaba de observarlo, mientras todos asentían a su comentario, era demasiado sensual, ver a sus hyungs besarse, y tocarse era algo nuevo por lo que no tardaron en levantarse los demás para acompañar a Jinho y Hui<br/><br/>Hui por otra parte se encontraba concentrado en las sensaciones que le provocaba Jinho, sus labios chocando una y otra vez, sus lenguas bailando entrelazandose entre ellas, los sonidos pecaminosos que se escuchaban cada que seguían besándose; lo que logró hacer que Hui abriese sus bellos ojos fue cuando sintió varias manos tocando su cuerpo desnudo, por el rabillo del ojo veía como se acercaba Yuto y comenzaba a besar su cuello, mientras que kino tocaba su torso, las ávidas manos de todos lo estaban volviendo loco, decidiéndose por dejarse llevar, sin importar de quien eran aquellas manos.</p><p>Su cuerpo se encontraba completamente alerta, manos ajenas a las suyas recorrían su cuerpo, labios besando su cuello seguido de pequeñas mordidas...sabía que dejarían marca, pero en éste punto era lo que menos le importaba </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Hui iaa!...dime qué quieres?"- el mayor se relamía los labios mientras observaba como el susodicho estaba inmerso en el placer que estaba recibiendo - "A ti hyung" - dicho esto, Jinho miró a Shiwon y Yeoone y sin decir nada, los otros dos tomaron de cada brazo a Hui -"¿Hyung?"- la sorpresa era evidente -"de rodillas"- no importaba la estatura, sus facciones eran rudas, su tono de voz más bajo de lo normal, Hui sollozaba mientras sentía como perdía la fuerza en sus piernas y dejaba que Shiwon y Yeoone lo guiaran.</p>
</blockquote><p>La vista era magnífica, Hui de rodillas, ambos brazos inutilizados mirando a Jinho con ojos suplicantes, labios hinchados previamente por la felación que le había dado a Wooseok en la ducha, simplemente maravilloso, sentía la mirada de todos los demás miembros lo hacia sentir que le hervía la piel, sus mejillas sonrojandoze su respiración agitada mientras que sentia como su miembro se ponía duro. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Quien lo diría, eres solo una zorra, no me sorprende que en esta situación estés completamente excitado Hui", Jinho se acomodaba a nivel del rostro de él mientras lo tomaba de la quijada y apretaba suavemente "¿A dónde perteneces?" dijo seriamente, mientras lo seguía mirando "abajo de ti hyung", la respuesta había sorprendido a los presentes pero Jinho simplemente tenía una mueca de satisfacción "así es, acomódenlo y no dejen que se mueva".</p>
</blockquote><p>Hui tragaba saliva mientras sentía como era recostado, brazos por encima de su cabeza, piernas completamente abiertas "uh ¿qué tenemos aquí? puedo ver como estás ansioso de que entre" sin ningún aviso introdujo 2 de sus dedos, Yuto y Hongseok por otro lado estaban asombrados pero a la vez excitados de ver el cambio de su hyung, no podían creer lo que veían pero seguían masturbándose lentamente, querían sentir las paredes anales de Hui, tanto con sus dedos como con sus miembros. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Jinho por favor, entra!" Se revolvía entre las caricias que le regalaba, pero no podía tocar, sus brazos inutilizados, las sensaciones que le brindaba, todo era demasiado, sin aviso previo Jinho sacó sus dedos e introdujo completamente su miembro, Hui se encontraba derramando lagrimas, la intrusion habia sido inesperada, su miembro era más ancho que sus dedos y la falta de preparación lo había lastimado un poco "eso te pasa por ser tan codicioso iaa"</p>
</blockquote><p>  Los movimientos eran lentos, los presentes podían ver como salía el miembro casi por completo del ano de Hui, dejando la punta en la entrada y metiéndolo de igual manera “Jinhooo, por favor quiero correrme” desesperado por la falta de acción trato de zafarse pero había sido inútil, Yeoone y Shiwon estaban completamente estoicos ante la situación y no estaban dispuestos a soltarle a menos que su hyung diera la orden “dilo de una buena manera, y lo pensaré”, le dio una estocada firme haciendo que Hui gimiera “hyung Jinho hyung, por favor córrete dentro de mi” con eso había bastado para que el mayor comenzara a mover sus caderas, mientras abría más las piernas de Hui “Así te gusta?, así fue como Wooseok te cogió?” Jinho no dejaba de penetrarlo de manera rápida y dura, encontrando en pocos minutos la prostata “Si hyung, si, si me gusta, por favor continua.. no pares”, con movimientos erraditos continuaba penetrando a hui, sabía que ya iba a llegar al orgasmo, sosteniendo con una mano libre el miembro erecto de Hui negándole su orgasmo, seguía dando movimientos más fuertes llenando de semen los adentros de Hui “nononono, hyuuung” sus ojos se encontraban llorosos, no esperaba que Jinho le negase su orgasmo “no te quejes, faltan ellos” salió del ano del menor, lo besó y se dedicó a caminar hasta sentarse en el sofá.</p><hr/><p>Por otro lado Shiwon tomaba de la barbilla a Hui para comenzar a besarlo suavemente “no te preocupes hyung, Yeoone y yo te haremos sentir mejor”, guiaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de Hui para colocarlo encima de él, mientras que Yeoone se dedicaba a besar el cuello y la espalda de Hui. Las manos de Shiwon se encontraban acariciando las nalgas del mayor, mientras Yeoone acomodaba el miembro de Shiwon a la entrada ya dilatada del mayor “hyung, sabes que ver el semen de Jinho-hyung escurriendo de tu ano es demasiado sexy”, no dejaba de observar como era engullido el miembro de shiwon por el hoyo de hui “uhmm” trataba de no hacer ruido Hui, evidentemente molestando un poco a Shiwon quien comenzó a levantar su cadera adentrando su miembro dentro de él “shiwonshiii” lágrimas seguían cayendo de los hermosos orbes de Hui, abrazándose del cuello de shiwon “Hyung si querías que te la metieran, debiste habérmelo consultado, mínimo te estaría cobrando y me volvería rico”, río bromistamente Shiwon mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas y abría las nalgas de Hui “Yeoone, entra” sin gesitar el otro simplemente se acomodó colocando firmemente sus piernas a los costados de shiwon y dirigiendo la punta de su miembro a la entrada ya ocupada de Hui “discúlpame Hyung si te duele, pero no me voy a detener” la punta rozaba la entrada y el miembro de shiwon, difícil de entrar pero no imposible.</p><p> </p><p>Hui no dejaba de sollozar, la sensación era diferente de tener a Wooseok y a Jinho, se sentía extremadamente lleno y apretado “más, por favor” su sanidad estaba yéndose al borde, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en el placer que estaba sintiendo; por otra parte Jinho observaba desde el sofá mientras que Kino se acercaba sonrojado "Hyung quiero sentir a Hui-hyung" no quitaba la mirada del más chico de estatura, por otra parte el mayor simplemente lo tomó del brazo y lo guío a que se sentara sobre sus piernas "aw hermoso kino, no debes de que preocuparte, cuando terminen con él, te prometo que vendrá hasta ti y te hará sentir bien" hubo una larga pausa mientras Kino lo observaba con sus hermosos orbes llenos de felicidad.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Los gemidos no se hacían del rogar, sentía que su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más, quería correrse pero no quería hacerlo sin que antes Shiwon y Yeone lo hiciesen primero "Hyung, dónde lo quieres? ya estoy cerca, ¿Yeone?" Shiwon seguía moviendo sus caderas, mientras que Yeone con movimientos erráticos asentía con su cabeza mientras gemía.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Yeone, no dejes que la zorra se corra, nuestro hermoso y adorable Kino quiere que Hui lo penetre, no podemos dejar que su verga se vuelva flácida. Hui no podía creerlo de nuevo sería privado de llegar al orgasmo, Yeone por otro lado obedeció ordenes del mayor, aunque sintiera lastima por Hui, tenía más miedo de la actitud de Jinho por lo que sostuvo la base del pene de su hyung y la apretó con suficiente fuerza mientras seguía embistiéndolo hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo; Hui volvía al borde de las lágrimas, ahora aplastado por ambos cuerpos agotados.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Yeone fue el primero en removerse de ahí, ayudando a su hyung a levantarse "Ya era hora, te ves patético Hui...pero soy generoso, mira lo que tengo aquí", Hui alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Kino sentado en las piernas de Jinho con sus piernas siendo abiertas por las manos del mayor "¿Apoco no es hermoso?" Jinho miraba fijamente a Hui "anda, no seas tímido, dile lo que quieres bebé", sonrojado y con la respiración agitada Kino no podía contener la vergüenza que sentía "quiero que Hui-hyung me llene de su semen, quiero sentirlo dentro de mi" jadeante de solo imaginarlo, el mayor se acercó y se inclino para besarlo, un beso corto y dulce; sosteniéndose del sofá, pasó de largo para poder besar a Jinho, un beso más ferviente, más fogoso "ia! ya escuchaste a nuestro maknae demuestra que puedes complacerlo como la puta que eres"</p><p> </p><p>Los insultos que recibía por parte de Jinho lo tenían excitado de sobre manera, incluso podía observar como el miembro de Kino también reaccionaba a ellos "Quien lo díría kinoshi, nunca pensé que te gustaría que te humillaran" decía Hui directamente en el oido del menor, "hyung rápido por favor" las mejillas sonrojadas de kino, su mirada avergonzada hizo que no perdiera tiempo, con una mano libre tomaba su miembro firmemente mientras lo colocaba en la entrada del menor haciendo movimientos circulares sin penetrarlo, el presemen hacia mas placentera la sensación el pequeño kino aventaba su cabeza hacia el cuello de Jinho quien seguía manteniéndolo con las piernas abiertas “hyung... por favor” ya no aguantaba que lo estuviera tentando, simplemente quería que lo hiciera suyo. </p><p> </p><p>Sin previo aviso se abría paso el pene de Hui dentro del hermoso cuerpo que tenía a la vista, la sensación era demasiado, la penetración fue totalmente inesperada, los gemidos y las lagrimas aparecieron “Hyung hyung no pares, por favor” era una mezcla de sensaciones agobiantes, dolor y placer mezclados, mientras Hui continuaba penetrandolo fuertemente para que pudiera sentirlo, buscando ese dulce punto que sabía que le volvería loco “ia! Kino, mírame, mira como Huihyung te abre en 2” el menor como podía obedecía, su cara sonrojada, ojos entrecerrados, los movimientos erraticos que le daba Hui eran demasiado hasta que sentía como sus ojos se iban por detrás de la cabeza, lo había encontrado, Hui había encontrado su prostata “sisisisi, ahí oppa oppa” Con esto último Hui no paraba de asaltar la prostata de kino, dando embestidas más rápidas y fuertes sacando gemidos y gritos sumamente pecaminosos hasta que ambos llegaban al éxtasis, kino sobre el abdomen de Hui y el mayor dentro depositando su semen dentro de Kino. </p><p> </p><p>El orgasmo para Hui había sido demasiado fuerte, sin ánimos sacó su pene de Kino y decidido a sentarse era detenido por Yuto quien lo abrazaba por la espalda “Hyung... no te olvides de mi, prometo cuidarte bien junto con Hongseok” besaba el cuello del más bajo, de nuevo su respiración se tornaba agitada, su piel le quemaba, ardía con el tacto del japonés sobre el; observaba como Hongseok se colocaba enfrente y comenzaba a besar sus irritados labios “déjanos hacer todo el trabajo hyung” le guiñaba el ojo mientras lo levantaba con una facilidad impresionante, ambas manos cargándolo de sus nalgas, por otra parte Yuto acariciaba la espalda de Hui, observaba como el beso continuaba entre Hongseok y el mayor por lo que decidió hacerse cargo de ambos. </p><p> </p><p>La verga de Hongseok se encontraba totalmente erecta, golpeaba suavemente el trasero de Hui, por lo que Yuto decidió tomar manos a la obra, agarro el miembro de Hongseok y lo acomodo en la entrada completamente lubricada del mayor, Yuto era muy curioso por lo que con su mano libre abrió las nalgas de Hui, la vista había sido demasiada para el, observaba como seguía escurriendo la mezcla de semen de los demás. Hongseok gruñía continuando el beso con el mayor, sentía como su pene tenía contacto con las entrañas de Hui, tomándolo firmemente de las nalgas comenzaba hundía por completo su miembro “Yuto, acomodate” la cabeza de Hongseok miraba por sobre el hombro de hui que para este momento se encontraba babeando sobre el cuello de Hongseok, sin decir nada coherente, puros balbuceos acompañados de gemidos.</p><p>El calor en su cuerpo era demasiado, la ansiedad de poder penetrar a su hyung lo tenía absorto, Yuto decidido se acerco con su mimebro completamente erecto, observando las manos del otro le estaban dando ayuda para que entrara con facilidad en su hyung, no le molestaba compartir, en efecto había sido una experiencia increíble, ver como rompían a su bello hyung siempre tan alegre, serio, tan afable y ahora... ahora estaba completamente aquebrantado, la lujuria se había apoderado del cuerpo del mayor, la lógica no estaba en su mente, solamente las sensaciones eran quienes mandaban y ahora solamente podía sentir el placer de sentirse aprisionado entre 2 cuerpos hermosos, tan fuertes que si lo deseaban podían romperlo cuanto quisiesen. </p><p> </p><p>Hui solo se encontraba gimiendo, su mente solo podía registrar que estaba siendo penetrado por Hongseok, su pene era largo y mas grueso que el de él mismo, sintiendo como su ano estaba siendo estrechado más de lo normal, la verga de Yuto era más gruesa que Hongseok, le dolía pero no era algo que le molestase, le gustaba sentir lleno su culo, los únicos registros vocales que eran escuchados eran los gemidos ahogados y los espasmos que daba involuntariamente su cuerpo “¿Cómo te sientes hyung?” Hongseok le regalaba besos en la frente “muevanse...” Yuto al escuchar la orden del mayor y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a mover sus caderas, la posición en la que estaban hacía que sus movimientos fueran más certeros, el aprisionamiento del cuerpo de Hui entre Yuto y Hongseok junto con la estabilidad que le daba este último hacia que las penetraciones fueran más intensas, alcanzando la próstata más fácilmente</p><p>”Hyung hyung hyung” parecía un mantra yuto no dejaba de decirlo, Hongseok sentía la estimulación del menor y comenzó a moverse a la par que el, ambos entrando y saliendo, era una ventaja que el ejercicio estuviera dando frutos ya que con mucha facilidad continuaba penetrando a Hui mientras continuaba sosteniéndolo con sus brazos. Hui por otra parte seguía ensalivando el cuello de Hongseok, la estimulación era demasiada, la fricción de su miembro con el abdomen bien formado de Hongseok era tanta que se había corrido una vez más, la sobre estimulación que sentía en sus paredes anales eran demasiadas que estaba apunto de quejarse, pero decidió aguantar, quería complacer a ambos, quería ser un buen líder. “Hyung puedo correrme dentro?” Recibía puros gemidos ahogados, a lo que solamente escucho “Hazlo, no creo que a “Hyung” le interese en este punto, creo que lo harás muy feliz, ¿no es cierto?” Hongseok trataba de ver la cara del mayor y efectivamente entre balbuceos y asentimientos rápidos de su cabeza Hongseok le sonrió a Yuto quien como pudo estiro sus brazos para sostenerse de la cadera hui para continuar atacando salvajemente su próstata, tanta era la fuerza que usaba Yuto que Hongseok tuvo que acomodarse casi en posición de sentadillas, era algo dificil ya que su miembro aprisionado entre el culo de Hui y su miembro estaban siendo estimulados deliciosamente; con un ultimo gruñido Yuto arqueo la espalda y salió lentamente del culo de Hui, podía verse algo de su semen salir de ahí pero aún no, Hongseok aun no terminaba. </p><p> </p><p>Hongseok casi al limite, decidió acomodar el cuerpo casi sin fuerza de Hui en el sofa, colocándolo en cuatro “no te preocupes Hui, pronto terminare contigo”, Hui sentía como entraba el pene de Hongseok sin previo aviso, su cuerpo tensándose mientras sus paredes anales eran completamente estimuladas, las estocadas eran fuertes, las manos de Hongseok sujetando su cadera con tanta fuerza... sabría que habría moretones pero no le importaba, solo podía concentrarse en las deliciosas estocadas que estaba recibiendo “Hu...hui...ya..no aguanto” El movimiento de caderas era errático, la fuerza cada vez disminuyendo pero seguía apuntando directamente a su próstata, cuanta delicia, retorciéndose en el sofá tratando de agarrarse de lo que fuese, Hongseok terminó corriéndose dentro de él, la sensación caliente lo embriagaba...podía hacerse adicto a ello. </p><p> </p><p>Por otro lado Wooseok ya se había terminado de cambiar, se le había hecho raro que ninguno de sus Hyungs lo hubiese apresurado para comer... así que decidió ir a la sala del departamento que compartían juntos, para su sorpresa veía como se estaban colocando los boxers “¿me he perdido de algo?” Continuaba sorprendido hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de Hui completamente desnudo, piernas abiertas con semen escurriendo entre sus piernas “hyung estas bien?” Instintivamente se acerco para mirar directamente su cara, el mayor al verlo sonrió lo mejor que pudo mientras asentía con su cabeza “cárgame” alzaba sus brazos hacía Wooseok, quien lo cargo como si nada, los demás por otra parte se iban acercando a la pareja “Hui hiciste un excelente trabajo” Jinho le regalaba un beso en los labios “Hyung hyung me haces muy feliz” Kino alegremente besaba su frente, y así sucesivamente los presentes le daban cumplidos; Hui se encontraba completamente en las nubes, feliz y sintiéndose amado “Los amo” Todos abrazaban a Wooseok con Hui en brazos. </p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>